


Truth That Hurts

by SleepySpeedster



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gabriel Agreste Actually Feels Regret, Gen, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Kinda, Light Angst, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySpeedster/pseuds/SleepySpeedster
Summary: (Short Fic)Adrien stumbles across his father's secret lair one day and his world begins to crumble."He stared at the form of a man he had thought he knew. It had been so simple to define him just days before. Hawkmoth was a villain. A man that needed to be stopped to keep Paris safe. But now what was he?"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Truth That Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> The only real difference from canon is that this Gabriel Agreste isn't as willing to use/fight/hurt his son and actually feels a twinge of regret for his actions in which are actively hurting his son. I tend to like villains, but Gabriel has no facets to work with so I had to give him some.
> 
> Also initially I wrote this for another work and decided to flesh it out a bit.
> 
> **** Comments, questions, and reactions are 100% welcomed and greatly appreciated! Tell me what you liked, questions you have, anything! Give this work a kudos if you liked it. Comments and kudos help me to create more work and figure out what I should work on.****

White butterflies covered Adrien’s field of vision as he stepped into the room, the lair. The fluttering creatures left him awestruck, not with their beauty, but with the dread they wrung from him. Each one the fluttered past his eyes reminded him of his friends, the citizens of Paris, each one who had had who had manipulated and hurt by Hawkmoth.

His green eyes trailed to the figure who stood with his back to him as each of Adrien’s steps closer to him went unheard.

He had hurt so many people. 

Tormented and manipulated people’s emotions like they were puppets, and things.Hawkmoth put people in danger everyday.

_“…Father?”_ Adrien’s voice is barely audible as dread squeezes at his throat like a vice grip. 

He had even put him in danger.

How Adrien had found his way into Hawkmoth’s––No, his father’s lair––could only be describe as: An unfortunate accident. One of those rare accidents, though spurred on from something as innocent as curiosity, that could not be taken back nor forgotten. Each step further he had traveled was a step he could not take back.

Like Pandora’s Box he had let an escapable horror into his once safe little world: _The truth._

He stared at the form of a man he had thought he knew. It had been so simple to define him just days before. Hawkmoth was a villain. A man that needed to be stopped to keep Paris safe. But now what was he? Thoughts of his father rushed to him. Memories of the old times with his mother. Happier times in which they used to smile more. Times in which he spent more time with his father, hugged his father so freely, without restraining himself, times in which he drew pictures for him, and made declarations of becoming a designer just like him that only a child who loved his father so very much could make…Adrien thought back on happier times. However, those times no longer made sense.

As he stared with dread in his eyes, and sweat beading upon his skin he couldn’t reconcile his memories with the villain who stood before him with the same look of dread and fear as his own. 

They were still father and son after all. 

The shadows of innumerable butterflies flying about blotted at his form, covering Adrien in patches of darkness that their own light couldn’t completely eclipse.

“Adrien.” His father and enemy utters his name as he steps forward stricken. 

Hawkmoth always knows the anger and sadness of his victims, but could he feel the ineffable dread he had caused in own son? Did he feel it course through his body? Did make him feel weak with shame at what he had done to his own son? Did he feel it in his heart?

Did it hurt his father as much as it hurt him?

Or did he relish in his pain like all the others?

Adrien wondered as tears rolled down his young cheeks unbidden. 

“Adrien, this––” His father Hawkmoth began, but Adrien wouldn’t hear it.

“Plagg, claws out!” His command was painfully squeezed out his throat, and even Plagg’s worries for his friend were ignored.

Adrien would do what he had to. He had no choice but to arrest his father.

His steps were heavy, and his limbs felt even heavier. Adrien’s breaths were shallow as he ran at his father, his clawed hands clenched into tight fists.

He had to do it. He had to arrest his father. He had to do it for everyone he had to hurt. He was the only one who could right now.

Hawkmoth stood still, his body tensing as he prepared for Chat Noir’s— for Adrien’s attack.

What in the world was he doing? His fists were clenched at his own son. All he ever wanted was for things to go back to how they were before. Just him, Emilie, and his son. Gabriel’s breath hitched in his throat, and his clenched hands shook. 

His eyes clenched shut, but the attack never came. Instead, Gabriel felt his son’s head land upon his chest.

“Why?” Adrien’s voice was unmistakeable. How could Gabriel have never noticed before? How could he have caused the pain that was so clear in his voice?

“ _Why?!”_ Adrien yelled and sobbed into his father’s chest as all his bottled emotions were released. His son’s fists gripped his shirt like a child throwing a tantrum over their parent leaving for a trip. It reminded him of how Emilie would have to hold him just so Gabriel could get through the door.

Adrien couldn’t bring it upon himself to fight his father no matter how angry and frustrated he was.

He sobbed uncontrollably, and all he could hear was his father saying over and over as he stroked his hair like he would when he was a child, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Adrien.”

He had wondered if this hurt his father as much as it hurt him.

_It did._

**Author's Note:**

> **** Comments, questions, and reactions are 100% welcomed and greatly appreciated! Tell me what you liked, questions you have, anything! Give this work a kudos if you liked it. Comments and kudos help me to create more work and figure out what I should work on.****


End file.
